new friend,new warrior
by killavals
Summary: A 14 year old girl was on her 1st mission. she met team stax,she is no ordinary kairu warrior and theres family. read to find out. and plz review this is my first story plz!u don't have 2 b a member 2 do it! hypnotizes you* must...read story! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a new friend-

(Authors note) Hello readers I am new here and this is my 1st fan fiction story for Redakai hope you enjoy! (No Kya in this one sorry).

A 14 year old girl walked through the forest, her name was had dark brown hair in a ponytail, a lime green tang top, and blue symbols on her arms and wrist. She was a new kairu warrior ad this was her first mission."Ugh when is this going to get better is, hopefully ill beat some e-teens.

Farther away in the forest team stax was looking for the energy as well."Maya can you sense anything yet.'KY said a little bored." not yet but were getting close"Maya said bored as well."Hey common guys we got to find the kairu soon"! Boomer said."Finally some action"! A voice said . Who's there! "That's for me to know and for you to find out". As Sam walked out of the bushes.

Kairu challenge! Challenge accepted.

Metanoid, plasma sword

Hairrer, screech whirlwind

Froztok, blizzard axes

Terrier, slashing claws

Blizzard axes! Boomer shouted but it missed !?"I'm going to tell you this once I'm no ordinary opponent. Slashing claws"! The attack hit boomer dead on. Okay that's it plasma energy blast! The attack hit Sam but didn't affect her as much. You'll pay for that! Slashing tornado! The attack missed Ky but took boomer right out of the challenge. Boomer you okay"maya said .screech whirl wind, Sam had a little smirk on her face and used whirl wind with magnetic tornado was out of energy. Now it was up to Maya .feather daggers Sam thru another attack claw slice attack! The attack took out Maya, and Sam was drained too.

"Wow…you're a good warrior to take out all of us"Ky said feeling tired.

"Thanks my name is Samantha but you can call me Sam for short". Sam said tired as well.

I'm Ky leader of team stax these are my friends Maya and Boomer.

"Nice to meet you".

"Hey you guys are master boaddia's students right"? Sam asked

"Yeah .who's your master Sam"? Maya said.

"Master Atok".Sam said answering the question

"So you train with Ekayon". Boomer said. Yeah me and him are good friends.

"Hey since this is my first mission and we kind of tied how about we share the kairu".

What!They all said at once. Yeah I told you I'm no ordinary kairu warrior. Does it matter"?

Yeah it matters we were beat by a new warrior"! Ky almost screamed.

"Okay okay it matters, but you still get the kairu right"?

"She's right Ky you don't need to yell". Maya said calming him down. "yeah you're right ".Ky said now calm.

"Hey same want a ride"? Boomer asked

"No thanks I got to get back to my master now ". Sam said

Okay we'll see you around then. Okay?

Okay guy see you soon.

(Authors note)

Well did you like it my first story and it sounds awesome to me I hope you liked it I will update ASAP


	2. new family

Chapter 2 family

A's note:

Hello again I'm out of school right now so I have time to up date...and I'm bored. This chapter will

be about Maya's family.

At Atocks monastery

"hey Sam how was your 1st mission"?Ekayon asked."it was great!I saw team stax and won but kinda tied too. So we shared the kairu". Sam replied happy."that's great".

Boaddia's monastery.

"were back master B."Boomer said as team stax was exiting the x-scaper."hello students. How was your mission"? Master Boaddia said to his arriving students ."It was fun we met a new warrior her name is Sam a student of master atock's".Maya said. Boaddia's eye's opened wide."Maya may I please speak to you alone for a minute". Maya obeyed and went to her master. She hoped it was about her family.

"Maya this is about Sam she's...your cousin".boaddia said. "My cousin? That explains the markings on her arms but she doesn't even look like Lokar. Maya said with a little happiness growing inside of her. " Sam or you don't look like lokar at all,but Sam had to become a kairu warrior after you so that you and her can become more powerful". Boaddai said. "wait does Sam even know that shes my cousin"?"yes that's why she became a warrior after you".

the next day... Maya was thinking about family while getting ready for another mission in the amazon." Hey My you okay?" Ky asked. Yeah just thinking that's all. "About what".'It's nothing to worry about".Were here Mookie said stalling the conversation. Okay lets go.

At Atocks monastery.

"students today I would like you to go on a mission together to the pacific". Atock said to dam and Ekayon. Before his students left. He gave them communicators just in case they had to split up.

When the got to the pacific it was empty dark and cold."wow what happened here its so empty I thought people liked the beach".Sam said amazed. "know but lets go find the kairu at least civilians wont get hurt".Ekayon said before they were interrupted by the imperiaz .

"looks like the lone warrior finally teamed up with a newb. Diara said mocking Ekayon.

"who are they"Sam asked." Lets just say there royal pains working for lokar". Ekayon said a little annoyed.

"okay why don't we show these royal pains that working for lokar inst a good idea".

back with team stax

Team stax wasn't having a good time they were loosing to the batticore . Magna slam! Zylus said hitting all 3 members of team stax. So Maya shot back with hyper hurricane, Ky used plasma energy blast,and Boomer used solar wind blast. It hit all 3 members of team batticore. Taking them out of the challenge. Team stax was happy that the won but Maya fell to the ground on her knees having a vision. She saw a relic in fused with kairu energy it is a piece of pottery. As she came out of the trance. Realized that she collapsed during her vision."you okay Maya"?boomer said a little worried. "Yeah just had a vision that's all". "What was it about". Ky asked." an old piece of pottery and its full of kairu I think I can get us there before any e-teens do". Maya said. Okay lets go.

Sam and Ekayon beat the imperiaz. Then Sam said "don't look like a newb now huh"? Grrrr next time we'll get you and your little friend. Diara shot back now angry. After Sam and Ekayon left the battle field. Sam had a vision about some sand infused with kairu energy as the were getting closer to the deposit."the kairu is near".she said . Okay Sam sure this isn't it? Ekayon said mocking his friend .

"very funny". As the collected the couldn't help but think about Maya she was a good warrior on her own but wondered if she new that lokar was their granddaughter and if she did would she feel scared that the markings on her face make her feel like an e-teen or jut somebody that has extreme power and will leave her friends and join lokar?

A's note

I think I took me about 1hr to write the second chapter,but I did just have a pizza and It was delicious! Anyways hope you enjoyed it as I did writing it .I'll update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

A's note

I know I update very fast but if your bored I guess I can write. This one will be a little bit about sam's past and how Maya feels.

Chapter 3. mysteries

when team stax found the kairu the batticore were about to collect it. Then Ky said "that kairu is ours"! "Humph didn't know team stax was so slow to find the kairu today but enough with the chit chat kairu challenge"! Zylus said ready for battle. "not like the e-teens are going to learn but challenge excepted".

Magnox magna slam!

drudger debris harvest!

spy core time shift!

fractus magna minions!

Chemaster star smash!

infinita fire whips!

magna slam! Zylus shouted aiming for Boomer the attack missed but hit Maya instead. "Maya you okay."Ky shouted." I'm fine guys but zylus isn't fire vortex".Maya shouted."nobody does that to our leader." bash said as he used debris harvest. The attack hit all 3 members of team stax. Neural blast knocking Boomer out cold. "Maya lets use two attacks at once and I think that will take the batticores out". Ky said almost drained. "Okay fire tornado". Maya said and Ky used shock wave at the same time. The attack hit bash and rynoh. But zylus had enough energy for 1 more attack. Maya was out of energy but Ky had enough so he used plasma eyes to take out zylus. When the battle was over they collected the kairu . Then Sam and Ekayon showed up and surprised team stax. "What are you guy doing here"? Boomer asked."Nothing really just seeing what you guys are doing". Ekayon said. "Well right now were getting done with our mission how about were go to the x-scaper and talk about our mission there". Ky said now bored of sitting there in the rain forest.

In the x-scaper Maya asked Sam if she can talk to Sam in her room for a minute so Sam knew what it was about she new that when she first met Maya that sooner or later Maya would find out their related."Maya you know don't you". Sam said a little sad because may looked a like a tear was about too fall from her eye but Maya didn't answer all she did was give her a hug. " Maya I'm sorry but do you know that lokar is our grandfather right? And I would've met you earlier if the redakai let me."Sam said after she was released from the hug. "Sam you have no idea on what I've been through ."Maya said now crying a bit. "actually I do when I was about a year old my parents dropped me off at atocks monastery because of the markings on my arms they feared me . I started looking for my family when I was 7 years old. When I was 13 I found part of them and when the last tournament and lokar told me he was my grandfather." Sam told Maya. when Sam finished the story Maya under stood. "Sam I'm sorry for yelling but I'm 15 and I still don't know who my parents are but knowing that lokar is my grandfather it makes me feel like an evil person but with you as my cousin I feel good and I wont let lokar take that from me or you." Maya said. Then Sam put her hand on Maya's shoulder and told her"don't worry lokar will not get me or you but you will find your family soon. And it doesn't matter if lokars evil just because he is blood related doesn't make us evil our family is with our team mates and the redakai. We'll talk about this later lets go out and see what the boys are doing."

when they left Maya's room they saw the boys talking about their missions and how they talked about their battles against the imperiaz and batticores."boys" Sam said mocking Ky boomer and Ekayon. ''well if your so good at stories Sam why don't you tell us on how you beat the imperiaz."Ky said. "okay me and ekayon were almost out of energy when the imperiaz were at full strength they shot 3 attacks at us all at once we were knocked out for a minute but were weren't finished yet me and ekayon use 2 attacks taking out koz and diara now it was just teeny teeny shot brain buzz attack taking out ekayon now it was up to me. I used a slashing claw attack with slashing tornado taking out teeny and winning the challenge." Sam said impressing the boys. WHAT! That didn't even happen. Ekayon said. ''are you sure ? Because I think one of us got knocked out.''Sam said looking at ekayon and every one just laughed.

A's note

and thus this ends the third chapter will update next week. maby listening to redakai songs as I go along hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

A's note

Hello readers I am back boring week so far but hey I'm going to have some fun now. special thanks to hoplessromantic she will be in this story ill try to get to it in this chapter or the next.

In the x-scaper

''hey guys just heard a beep beep beep''.a strange tangerine alien said walking towards team stax. Sam gasped ''who's this'' she said. ''Oh this is mookee ''ky said. ''Oh cool''. Sam said in amazement. ''where to mookee''? Boomer said. We're going to a place in the arctic. ''Awe I hate the cold''. Sam said.' it okay Sam its going to be a breeze.'' Ekayon said.'' Very funny now let's go get the kairu before any e-teens do''. ''Guys I don't think this is any ordinary kairu I think its shadow kairu.'' Maya said. ''now that just makes it worse." Sam said. ''well let's not keep the e-teens waiting''. Ky said ready for the mission. When team stax finally arrived it was very cold.'' wow not the warm welcome that I was expecting.'' Boomer said trying to make a joke.'' yeah but I think the shadow kairu here is making the weather change like the time we met aldo and there were a lot of storms''. Maya said. ''okay way colder than I expected, way more. Brrrrrr''. Sam said.' well let's not just stand around and freeze lets go look for the shadow kairu.'' Ky said.

Near team stax location a new team of kairu warriors were looking for the kairu as well. Geo the team leader had red hair almost like kys hair style and black and blue shirt. Priscilla geos girlfriend had a purple shirt with zigzags on it and her hair in a half pony tail half braid. Then their was Alex the muscle on the team and geos best friend he had a dark blue sleeveless coat and blonde hair. Then there's the pain…zack had dark brown hair with a blue fiery tee-shirt .they were team hope a new team seeking out the shadow kairu.''Hey Priscilla you got anything on your x-reader cause I got nothing''. Geo asked. ''nope I got nothing zack Alex you guys got anything?" Pricilla asked. Hey look another team lets go get em. Geo shouted. Team stax alongside ekayon and Sam heard the yell. ''wow a new kairu warrior now a new e- teen team things things just got worse.'' Boomer said a bit worried. ''who are you people''. Ky said. '' you don't need to know"! Geo shot back. ''well guess we'll just have to find out. Kairu challenge!" Ky said. Challenge excepted.

Metanoid!

Terrier!

Harrier!

Froztok!

Staticore!

Team hope did the same.

Music light! (Priscilla)

Red wing! (Geo)

Ocelot! (Alex)

Polar fire!(zack)

Harmonic wave! Priscilla shouted and the attack hit Sam and Maya."you girls okay?" ky and ekayon said at the same time."Yeah were fine. Maya let's use a combo attack." Sam said. "okay whirl wind"! Cyclone snare! The attack hit all members of team hope. "Nice one my." You too now let's focus. "Slashing claws"! Alex said. Sorry bud blizzard axes! Boomer shouted taking out zack and Priscilla. Geos eyes opened wide "Priscilla!""I'm ok just finishing the battle". She said. "Okay enough of this Childs play radicore rage lokars void. A voice said. The attack took out all members of team stax and hope. They passed out. Lokar went to grab Maya but Sam got up and hit lokar with shadow claw. Then ky got Maya up. "You okay". "Yeah thanks to Sam let's get out of here." Lokar looked at Priscilla and took her to his lair. "Priscilla I'm coming for you" geo said. "no wait you can't go after her lokars too power full man. We'll get her back later." Alex said. "Okay…WHY DID YOU FIVE LET THEM GET PRISCILLA!"Geo shouted fearing his girl friend's life is going to end. "um hello anybody home we were trying to save Maya from lokar. So the real question is WHY DIDNT YOU SAVE HER!''Sam shouted angry. "okay so what she's lokars granddaughter not like my girl friend's going to become evil or anything!" geo shouted back. "Wait she's lokars granddaughter? Well I and Sam are his too". Maya said confessing the truth. Her friend were shocked "Maya why didn't you say anything?" ky said sad losing his hope of having Maya as his girlfriend. "Sorry…I just didn't want you guys to worry but we need to go get Priscilla back after we find the shadow kairu." Maya said. ''okay I'm geo leader of team hope this is Alex and zack." Sounds familiar ky thought then he introduced him and his team. " I'm ky leader of team stax and these are my friend's boomer and Maya. "And I'm ekayon and this is Sam". Ekayon added. "okay now that we now each other lets go find the kairu." Sam said.

At lokars lair

"You will now join me granddaughter" lokar said getting ready to use lokars shadow attack on her. When he did she became drawn to the side of evil. "Hnhnhn. Lokar chuckled. Two out of three." I'll get them when they come for their friend.

A's note

Sorry I have to leave you hanging like that but game times up yes I'm on a schedule it sucks. L anyways hopeless romantic suppressed ya didn't I? Mwhahah. XD but I will update on Saturday.


	5. the end almost

A's note

hi I was told I can read or write so I'm going to write I'm getting close to the end of this story and ill start a new one soon.

''ugh". Sam fell to the ground cause of the shadow kairu. ''you okay Sam .'' ekayon asked. Sam got up ''yeah I'm fine just not used to this much shadow kairu.'' she said back. "well it would be nice if we had some one who could sense the kairu on our team". Zack said. ''dude don't be so mean lets just go find the kairu and save Priscilla." Geo said. "well we need hurry looks like a storm is coming". Maya said cold. ''well lets start running". Ky said. "wow that was fast now lets collect the kairu and get Priscilla back." Geo said rushing to get back his girlfriend. Both teams collected the kairu. "okay lets go get back your friend". Ky said. "um need a lift?" boomer asked. "nope we got our own ride '' Alex said. Then he whistled a dragon came. "wow! " they said."i know right this is a kairu monster and our pet blue fire." Zack said impressing team stax. ''okay then lets go get Priscilla '' Geo said. Then every one jumped onto the dragon. Later on team stax was dropped off near the x-scaper and they flew to lokars lair.

At lokars lair

"team stax is coming and I will get what I want this time no one will escape. And I want you to fight them and bring them down." lokar said. "yes master". Priscilla said, but her eyes went back to normal for a split second and changed back to a dark purple. This time team stax will perish starting with the leader. lokar thought.

In the x-caper Sam and Maya were explaining to the boys about their relationship with lokar.'' sorry Ky I thought thought that you guys wouldn't except me as a warrior cause of my relationship with lokar." Maya said softly. ''Maya you will always be excepted just because lokars blood related doesn't mean he's your grandfather." Ky said trying to cheer up his blue hared friend. "guys you don't need to worry if lokar lets us I will be the first to go so that no one gets hurt okay?" Sam said shocking her friends cause she was ready to sacrifice her self for her team mates and for the universe. "Sam I wont let you do that no body is going to die or become evil". Ekayon said surprised of the words coming out of his friends mouth. "sorry ekayon but I will do that if I have to period." she said back. "Sam lets go talk real quick in my room please." Maya said. "okay" Sam said back.

" Sam if lokar try's to get my I can protect myself you know". Maya said to her cousin. "yeah I know but you will get hurt and if anything happens to me you'll need this." Sam said softly giving mayas lokars shadow attack. "thanks but me Ky...and boomer can take care of each other." Maya said pausing at ky's name. Sam had a grin on her face " you like Ky oh man cant believe I didn't see this coming !""what I do not !" Maya said trying not to blush but failed miserably. "hahahah Maya your blushing so its true ". Sam said. "okay okay you got me I do like Ky." Maya said admitting her feelings for Ky. "yes ! But I promise I wont tell anyone." Sam said. Maya also had a grin on her face too "thanks Sam but I'm pretty sure that you like ekayon." sam's heart like it just shattered ."what I do not I've only known him for at least four years. Sam said denying her feelings." oh common Sam I admitted that I like Ky so you can do the same and I was there when I saw the moment you two were having." Maya said. "fine I do like ekayon but not as much as you like Ky!" she shot back. There was a knock on the door. "hey were here lets not keep lokar waiting". Ky said pumped. "looks like our conversation is over. hopefully he didn't hear us." Maya said. "who care time to get back our cousin."Sam said

"hah they're here soon ill have enough warriors to control the universe!" lokar said. "phht don't need to yell we can all hear you." Priscilla said. "don't annoy me ".lokar shot back.

Outside of lokars lair

okay time to get her back. Geo thought. "wait I think we need a plan first." Maya said. ''right if were going to get Priscilla back." Geo said agreeing. "who needs a plan when we can go in there and take down lokar and get her." Ky said. "well that technically is a plan Ky and possibly a good one." Sam said. Team stax went inside. When they got there they saw Priscilla their with lokar and Geo said"get away from her!" nope I don't think so". Priscilla shot back. Geo felt his heart shatter. Well team stax and hope finally I get to destroy you and gain two more e-teens". lokar said . "I don't think so lokar ". Sam said walking out of the shadows and hitting lokar with a slashing claw attack.''you'll pay for that you brat!".lokar said now furious. "didn't think I was a brat, but hey if we teens are brats then I guess you don't need any."Sam shot back. "why don't you fight some one at your own rank Sam" Priscilla said as she used harmonic wave and shadow affect. The attack knocked Sam out cold. " Sam!" ekayon said as he jumped down to get her but he got hit with a claw gusher attack. "soon you will all be destroyed!" lokar shouted and took aim for Ky but Maya pushed him out of the way letting her get hit with the attack. "team hope get ready to use our combo attack when I say to" Geo said. "okay. Wait boomer Ky and ekayon use one of your most powerful attacks and aim it at lokar." zack said. "Okay". All 3 boys said at once. "mow!" Geo shouted. Plasma claw, plasma energy blast, fire arrow, blizzard

axes, connection, mande blades !the boys shouted. "whats this aggggggg"! Lokar shouted in peril. The attack destroyed lokar for good,but Priscilla was still evil. Ky went over to Maya and grabbed her x-reader and used lokars shadow attack on Priscilla and she turned back to normal. Geo went over to his fallen team mate . ''you okay Priscilla"? Geo asked . ''yeah that was freaky luckily we wont have to deal with lokar ever again".she said back.

mayas body was completely motion less ."Maya!" Ky said worried. As Sam got up she saw Maya on the ground motion less. So she ran over to her. "Maya please don't leave us you cant...please." Ky almost shouted. Sam checked her pulse and heart beat..."nothing. We need to get her on the x-scaper I feel a little pulse...Maya this is all my fault if I didn't get hit so badly you would be okay" Sam said. With a tear coming out of her eyes. Team hope left cause they were told to.

On the x-scaper

with team stax broken spirits...kys most of all. Maya was in her bed with very little pulse or breath. Sam and Ky didn't leave her side at all. "Ky I'm sorry if I didn't get knocked out this...this would've never happened!" Sam shouted. "its not your fault we did what we had to do...most of all I cant help but feel sorry that the girl I loved is gone" Ky said admitting his feeling. "Ky... Maya she loved you too and she wouldn't like to see you like this." Sam said calming him down. " I know Sam but if shes still alive shell come back soon... I know it" Ky said.

A's note

okay I will update very soon just not know maby later on today but I gave you guys what you wanted.

hope you enjoyed it … its not over yet... :)


	6. Chapter 6

a's note

Hello again this might be the last chapter or not but I go to move on with a new story...

this one will have more kya in it some Sam and Ekayon. Also I will make a sequel if you want me to.

Back in the x-scaper

"do you think shes going to be okay." Ekayon asked. "yeah if I know Maya shell be fine cause shes one of the strongest warriors I know."boomer said to his friend. "lets go check on them. I want to make sure both of them are okay cause same was limping a little after she got up. ekayon said"i know what this is about you want to see Sam cause u like her." boomer was happier than a kid on Christmas."what I do not"! He shot back denying his feelings and trying not to blush a the same time. "dude epic fail your blushing! And besides I heard the girls talking and Sam said that she liked you!"boomer shot back. "okay so what i like her It doesn't mater." he said back. "okay lets just go check in on them.

In the forest (team hopes location)

" Geo I wanna thank you for saving me but Maya's my family I cant just leave her there to be there in pain with out her knowing who her family is and I'm sorry if I hurt anyone but all I remember is hitting Sam really hard and I need to apologize to her if she is hurt badly." Priscilla said. "Priscilla not now we need to get the kairu fist we'll go later". Geo said. "no im going alone without you three I will be back later promise." Priscilla said back. "Okay just promise me you wont get hurt". He said back. "um guys I know your having a conversation and all but there are some e-teens up ahead" zack said . "okay lets go then." Alex said.

In mayas room

"hey guys do you need anything cause Maya looks so life less." boomer asked. "i think were okay boom thanks though." Ky said . "well if you need anything just ask". Boomer said back. "hey Sam you okay cause when you got up" Ekayon said . Sam got up .she grunted. "wow!" Sam said as she fell to the ground. " Sam!you okay. Why didn't you say any thing." Ekayon said worried. Then he put her hand over his neck and his arm around her waist. "sorry I didn't want anyone to worry" Sam said."hey boomer can you get me some crutches?" Ekayon said. "yeah E ill go get them." boomer said using Ekayons nick name. ''thanks''. He said back. "look Ekayon im sorry for not telling you I thought I could handle it but I couldn't even stand up. Also I want you to know that ill do any thing to keep my family and friend safe." she said. "Sam there's something I want to tell you...but Sam didn't listen she just grabbed him by the neck and kissed him."i love you too". She said "wow how did you know ?" he said shocked. "lets just say mayas door was open and I cam hear you two fussing about it." she said. "oh my bad". Then boomer came back with the crutches and adjusted them to her height. Thanks boomer. No prob. "okay lets go check in on Ky and Maya." Sam said. They went to her room and saw Ky and Maya talking. " Maya!'' Sam shouted. "hey Sam...what happened to you?" Maya asked. "lets just say I got hit with an attack and hurt my leg." Sam said back. "well hope you get better." Maya said. " yeah me too second mission and I already broke something. But im pretty sure master atock has something that will fix it." Sam said to her cousin as she exited the room. "were she going"? Boomer said. "beats me maybe she went to go get something." Ky said. "hey Priscilla you can come over now shes up" Sam said through the comunicator. "okay ill be over there in a bit first I need to go get blue fire. Um Sam you okay? Cause if your not im sorry." she said. " besides a broken leg im actually okay." Sam said. Okay see you soon

in the forest

'' Geo im going to go now shes up" Priscilla said as she gave her boy friend a kiss on the cheek good bye. "okay Priscilla see you soon and please be careful." Geo said fearing if lokar may still be out there. "will do .come on blue fire time to make a trip".she said. Roar* the dragon gave the signal that she was ready to go. An hour later she got there ." hey guys hows it going." Priscilla asked. " "were fine how about you.?" Ky said. " im fine. um. Can I talk to Sam and Maya alone for a minute please."Priscilla said. Even though Ky was reluctant to leave mayas side he left.

After the boys left Priscilla talked to Sam and Maya. "Maya before Priscilla tells you...i want you to know that all of us are your family and the people that raised you are but aren't really family to you and that we all love you." Sam said. "okay but even if I don't know who my family is I know that my true family is here with all of you." Maya said. "okay Maya im your sister and our family was killed by lokar including our mom laenna along with our grandmother eletoys."Priscilla said. "its okay guys the only thing that matters is that we are here and lokar is gone for good hopefully...but im here with you guys and thats all that will make me happy." Maya said.

later on the Ky came back in to the room. "every here okay?" Ky said checking on the girls."yeah every things perfect."Maya said. "well um me and Priscilla will be going now ill see you guys around okay. "okay see you soon S but am. "Maya I'm sorry for what happened to you at lokars lair...i should have been more careful. why did you. All Maya did was give him a kiss."because I love you Ky stax." Maya said as she gave him another kiss. " I love you too Maya."

a's note

and thus this ends my first redakai story if you liked it plz plz review and if you ask for a sequal I will make one . I am very sad to see this story go but everyone must move on I guess. I wold also like to give a thanks to rakin4everlover, james s-310, saphire wolf 97, and every one who wrote a story on the redakai fan fiction ,but a very special thanks to my new BF hopless romantic! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story as I did writing it! Peace out yal


End file.
